The Return of Toga
by batmandylover
Summary: After Naraku meets his fiery end, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spitefully team together as their swords will them to.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha growled at Naraku. He shared a look with Sesshomaru.

As bad as they both hated it, they _needed_ to work together to kill Naraku. Just like everyone said. Kagome. Miroku. Sango. Jaken. Myoga. Totosai. Kohaku. Even little Rin and Shippo suggested it.

Sesshomaru quickly looked ahead. He raised Tokijin as Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga. Both two of the most deadliest swords in Sengoku Jidai. One powerful fang from Inu No Taisho and one from Goshinki.

Inuyasha grinned at the irony. Naraku will be smited with his own incarnation's fangs.

"After this is over, little brother, I will kill you next." Sesshomaru's voice was calm almost, as if he had no worry, no care in the world. His face stoic. But he smiled soon, a small insidious thing. _No one_ fucks with Sesshomaru, they will always die miserably. Naraku is _no_ exception.

"Try to stay alive then, so you can watch me kick your sorry ass," Inuyasha snarled. "Now!"

The brothers swung their swords at the same time. Their backs to their tachis. Little Rin and Shippo were curled in Kagome's injured arms. Sango was injured, being coddled by a wounded Kirara, Kohaku, and Miroku. Jaken watched, hiding beside AuUn.

The power of the swords wound together as it hurled towards Naraku whose eyes widen. He had no chance of running, it was too powerful, too big. The power of the youkai of Tokijin wrapped around Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar. The power was growing and growing and growing until it smashed into Naraku and he was in pieces.

Kagura gasped, crying out and falling to the ground behind the group, watching the pieces of the half demon she hated falling onto the ground. Her heart was inside her chest once more. She pressed a hand to her breast to be sure. She smiled, feeling her heart beat inside. "He's dead!" she whispered to herself happily.

"Brother," growled Sesshomaru, "It is now time for your demise," he seethed. He stopped abruptly, pulling the pulsing Tenseiga out of his sheath. Tokijin now in its own at his hip. "Tenseiga. What is it that you wish? Naraku is dead, surely you do not pulse to fill his lungs with air once more?" Inuyasha stiffened. The powerful pulse could only mean one thing. _Don't tell me..._

"Swing it."

" _What_?!" Kagome cried out. "Inuyasha, are you ma-"

"Shut up, Kagome!" he snarled in her direction. She immediately understood. _It isn't for Naraku._

Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou. "You do not order this Sesshomaru around, half breed." Tenseiga pulsed wildly this time.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. _Tenseiga, could this mean?_ He lifts the sword. The power releases as the sword came down, slamming into Tetsusaiga. It knocked Inuyasha back. His grip tight on Tetsusaiga as the sword pulled him forward towards Tenseiga and suddenly, there was a loud boom.

Dust swirled as Inuyasha threw his body over his mate and the children her arms held. His arms wrapped around their bodies. The tachis gasped at the sight of a demon who was left standing in the middle of the battlefield when the dust and smoke and dirt cleared. Sesshomaru drew in a shallow breath.

Inuyasha turned to look over his shoulder. His arms loosening. The demon was tall, taller than even Sesshomaru. His hair was long and silver and pulled up into a high ponytail while his eyes were a deep dark smoldering gold. His ears were shaped like Sesshomaru's. His body was built with muscle, hidden beneath the fabric of his silk blue and white kimono. He wore at least a hundred pounds of metal armor. His forearms were protected in armor as well. The spikes of his chest plate were deadly and sharp as well as his shoulder plates. He wore black boots. And his demon markings...

His demon markings were jagged and dark blue. One on each cheek, starting at his cheekbone and receding into the hair at where his side burns would be. His hard eyes were highlighted in a purplish burgundy.

Inuyasha gulped before taking a sniff. His eyes widen. _It couldn't be. No, it just can't._

Inuyasha was too young when his father died to remember his face, but he had memorized his scent. Pups memorized the scent of their parents within the first hours of birth.

Inu No Taisho snarled at his sons. "What in seven hells are you two doing?!"

Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru didn't make a sound as he tremor, taking a step towards the demon.

"The one time that you work together like I'd hope and then you idiots try to kill each other afterwards," Toga said snarling, before he stopped abruptly. He sniffed and soon he was over to Inuyasha, who still had Kagome clasped in his arms. The kitsune now hiding behind Kagome's back. Rin no longer in her arms either. _He's mated a human._

"Inuyasha," Toga spoke softly. His voice was rough and deep but somehow soothing when he was calm. "Inuyasha, do you recognize me?"

"Father," he whispered. He couldn't help but stare at the man. "How are you-?"

"The brothers of the fangs," Toga started hesitantly. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he then continued.

"The brothers of the fangs,

they shall wield their swords as one.

Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga,

to see what has become," he riddled.

"The bitter alliance,

to protect their packs.

Then their father's fangs,

will try their best to act," he continued.

"Left in the dust,

from what use to be.

Inu No Taisho stands,

for all enemies to see."

Inuyasha gaped at him as Toga swallowed.

"The underworld shall open up,

and thrust the demon out,

and thus he shall scold the sons for their selfish little spout.

Toga stands at reign,

willing enemies to come fight.

All he wanted was,

to protect his sons from bitter knight."

"Father." Toga stood straight and looked at his oldest son, who didn't seem to care that a little human girl was running his way. A small imp commanded the child to stay back but she didn't listen.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry for leaving you. I died protecting you, I hope that you can understand."

Sesshomaru snarled. His eyes flashed red. " **You died protecting that half breed and your human bitch**!" he roared.

"Sesshomaru!" Toga snarled.

" **Rin**! **You will stay back at once**!" Sesshomaru snarled at the child causing her to halt. " **You will return to Jaken and AuUn. You will not interfere with this battle, YOU COULD BE KILLED AND I CANNOT REVIVE YOU A THIRD TIME**!" Rin whimpered at her lord's harsh tone. She nodded her small twelve year old head and ran back to Jaken.

"Sesshomaru, what would you do for that human girl," Toga ground out. "What would you do with yourself if she were in the face of danger and you did nothing? You have revived that child with Tenseiga twice? Izayoi was my mate and wife. Inuyasha was my child!" Toga hissed as his eyes bled red. "You were always upset that I took to a human. Your mother and I were betrothed in order to conceive an heir for my throne! You were my first born and I love you. I'd do anything to protect you. I did _everything_ in my power to keep you safe, you _insolent_ pup!" he barked. "All of the traitors on the western lands and every demon who ever tried to harm you, I executed. **No one was to touch my precious little pup**! And I did the same for Inuyasha! He was always so fragile. It didn't matter whether he had full demon blood in his veins or only half, I'd protect him. I'd protect him from demons, humans, and even _himself_!"

Sesshomaru snarled, slashing at his father with his poison claws. Toga growled, slamming his fist into Sesshomaru's chest plate so hard it crumbled into pieces. Sesshomaru flew back into the stone wall of Naraku's castle.

"You ignorant, insolent, selfish little pup! You treated Inuyasha like he was the dirt beneath your feet and you made Izayoi cry. YOU WERE ALWAYS SO SELFISH! TETSUSAIGA NEVER BELONGED TO YOU! Tetsusaiga was meant to protect Inuyasha. I gave you Tenseiga as a lesson. To care about others, something you could never learn on your own. You should thank me! You have a castle and a family. That small human child and those two demons, they are your family! I TAUGHT YOU TO CARE FOR OTHERS AND IT GOT YOU A FAMILY!" Toga snarled. "Do not dare try to take my position as alpha. You _will_ remember your place."

Snarling at his oldest son who stared at his father in shock, he turned to Inuyasha. "Come, my son. Let me see you."

Inuyasha swallowed, standing shakily to his feet. _My old man_. He stumbled closer to his father before crying out, falling to his feet. His hands found his stomach and he whined in pain, feeling the warm, thick blood.

"Inuyasha!"

Toga watched the small priestess run to his side. She smelt heavily of blood and she certainly showed it. Her arm were bad, but not nearly as bad as her shoulder. Her knees were scraped up and her left calf swollen. He could sense the powerful spiritual aura this young girl carried.

He held his breath. She reminded him of Izayoi. They resembled little, but their care for their demon lovers were the same.

"Inuyasha, your wounds are too bad to walk," she cried, running her fingers across his stomach where a gaping hole sat. "You're infected with miasma," she whispered as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha panted as he leaned against her uninjured shoulder, while she pressed a hand to the hole. Toga watched as her power flared. Inuyasha cried out and Toga began to snarl before he stopped again.

 _She's not hurting him, she's... healing him_.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, gritting his teeth before gasped out in relief. _The miasma is purified_ , Toga thought in disbelief. And one of the strongest miasmas he's ever seen, in all of his 3672 years.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered shakily.

"Miko, come here. As well as you, my son."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, as if for approval before he nodded. He staggered to his feet, leaning against Kagome briefly, before they were in front of his father.

"My son... you have found people who accept your blood," Toga whispered. Hesitantly, Inuyasha nodded. Toga looked at the miko. "and... your mate."

Inuyasha nodded again. Toga smiled, reaching out and tugging his son into his muscled arms. Inuyasha stiffened against him. Surely his blood was soaking his father's kimono and coating his armor, but clearly the demon didn't care. Inuyasha closed his eyes, allowing the old man to hold him.

 _Inuyasha looked up at his mother with his large seven year old golden eyes. Izayoi smiled weakly down at the hanyou that she'd do anything for._

 _"What is it, okaasan?"_

 _"You look more and more like your father everyday, musuko."_

 _"What did he look like?" Inuyasha's small ears twitched as he stared at his mother, who cradled him in her arms, with curiosity. Her kimono sheltering him from the critical, cruel outside world._

 _"He was tall and handsome, and so brave and courageous," she spoke softly, a bit of daydreaming in her voice. "I had never seen anyone, human or demon, as handsome as him. He had beautiful golden eyes and silver hair. He was so strong, he could fought off a hundred demons at once. People respected him. He protected all of the Western Lands."_

 _Inuyasha listened intently, leaning into his mother's bosom. He let his eyes drift close._

 _"I remember the day I first saw him, he had come to my father with urgent news. My father was the king, but your father, Toga, was lord who ruled over even my father. Your father told mine that traitors were around the western lands, planning an invasion to take control of the lands. He wanted all of the kingdoms to know that, for their safety._

 _"I remember how the servants fell to his feet, bowing every chance they had. I was only a little girl, so young, I was ten years old. He had smiled at me as he noticed my often staring. He told my father that I was sure to have suitors from miles around when I became of age. And I did, it seemed, but I could only ever think of your father, truthfully."_

 _"Truly, mother?"_

 _"Yes, my beautiful little Inuyasha. Your father was like no other."_

Inuyasha slid his arms around the demon, smelling deeply. _His scent hasn't changed_.

"What the warrior you have become, Inuyasha," Toga said softly. Comfortingly. As he held his son. Inuyasha was still a pup as far as demon terms.

The tachi of Inuyasha's watched with careful, shocked eyes. Suddenly, the kitsune jumped up, landing on Inuyasha's head to stare eye to eye with Toga. Toga smirked at the kitsune.

"Yeah, he is! He learned the back flash wave technique of Tetsusaiga's when he killed Ryukotsusei! And he saved me from the thunder brothers without the wind scar. And he even managed to wound an evil sage on his human night, then finished him off after the sun rose!" Shippo bragged.

Toga smiled, "I see, kitsune."

"Shippo, if you don't fucking get off my head," Inuyasha growled against his father's chest.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into the girl's arms.

"Miko, let me see you."

Kagome stepped closer to the demon. Inuyasha quickly let go of his father, his blood soaking the demon's kimono. Kagome smiled at Toga. Razor sharp claws ran delicately against her cheek bone. _She's not afraid._ "You are my son's mate," he stated simply. "You accept him as a half demon?" Toga raised an thick dark eyebrow.

She nodded. "I do not care what blood he has. Whether it is demon or human, that does not matter. What matters is the love I feel for him and the love he feels for me. I love him for the little things he does for me. When he smiles at me or carries me on his back, or even catches food to feed me. I do not love him for his blood. I love him for Inuyasha." Toga smiled. "Even if he can be overbearing and selfish, and he can never accept help from anyone, and talk about that temper, and he's always jumping to conclusions, and he can get so jealous-" she ranted to herself, groaning in the midst.

"Oi, wench? Anything else you can think of?" Inuyasha snapped. Toga watched in amusement, smirking.

"Yes, actually. You try to kill Koga every time he's around-"

"If that fucking wolf ever touches you or calls you his mate again, I'll fucking rip his bleeding heart out of his chest, still beating, and feed it to his goddamn wolves," Inuyasha snarled at the girl, grabbing her elbow. "He has kidnapped you and claimed you as his and he always tries to show me out, but **you. Are.** ** _Mine_**." His eyes flashed red as growls out the acidic words.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, challenging him. "There's that jealousy, again," she muttered.

" **I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS OF THAT FUCKING WHELP OF A WOLF**!" His hair swirled as he began to transform causing everyone, even Sesshomaru stiffen. Inuyasha's eyes glowing red. The marks on his cheeks begin to rise to the surface, glowing as he cracks his knuckles.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha yelled out as he hit ground. Toga's eyes widen. "Rosary beads..." he mumbled.

"Well, he did try to kill me when we first met," Kagome muttered. "C'mon, Inuyasha. Who's my big strong hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled at the miko. "Stop treating me like a fucking dog."

"Well, technically, you are part dog youka-"

" _Bitch_!"

Inuyasha glared at her as she snapped her lips shut and smirk.

"Let's get you bandaged up, Inuyasha."

He growled, rolling to stand to his feet and he stumbled over to the backpack as the girl guided him. Toga, amused, turns back to Sesshomaru and loses his smirk. His son stood to his feet.

"Sesshomaru," he ordered his attention. Sesshomaru connected gaze with him. "I am sorry about what has transpired. I'm sorry for the betrayal you feel. I am deeply sorry for everything that may have happened and everything that you may have felt since my death. It is all that I can give you, because truly, I cannot heal the wounds of your heart. And I cannot undo what I have done."

"Father," he spoke gently. _I am not angry. I am not vengeful. I am hurt_ , Sesshomaru thought quietly. Vulnerably, he spoke, "What made the human so special? What made you want to mate her? Why was she different from the other humans? Why did you give your _life_ for her weak mortal soul?"

"Sesshomaru... you never learned, did you? What love can do to a person? I loved Izayoi. The first moment I saw her, she was a child. She was different from the others, she didn't seem frightened by my stature or my status as the Lord of the Western Lands. Instead, she was intrigued. She was beautiful and quiet and kind. I felt sad for her," he spoke softly. "Her childlike wonder would crumple when she found out about the dangers of this world. The next time I saw her, I knew that she would change my life. I watched over her, visiting the kingdom of Musashi often to watch her. Those trips I made, it was to visit her. I watched her grow into a woman. I was determined to protect her. I did not know the love that I felt. Not until her father told her that she was to be betrothed while I was watching. Not until I followed her trail out to the Sakura blossom trees, to find her crying. She was different because she was meant to be my mate. By the way I felt, I knew. I was not foolish enough to brush off my feelings. Sesshomaru, you do not understand. I know that. But you will soon," Toga sighed softly, looking at Rin. "When you find out about your love."

Sesshomaru watched in pain. " _Father_."

"Come, my son." Sesshomaru willing found himself in his father's arms. "Two hundred and fifty years and you have learned, finally, how to show emotion."

Sesshomaru swallowed, before stepping back and composing himself. "I suppose that that means that you will be returning to the Western Lands, and becoming Lord once more."

Toga shook his head. "My son, my time for Lord is no longer. It is now your time to rule. I may visit from time to time, but I will not be taking back the throne."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hnn." Sesshomaru turned to the tachi. "Rin, Jaken, AuUn. We are leaving."

Rin watched him. "Are you okay, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. "Do not ask such silly questions, Rin. This Sesshomaru is always alright."

Toga smiled, watching as his son walked off with his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat stiff as he stared at the demon in front of him. The girls were washing in a hot spring, which was much needed due to the blood.

"My son."

"Oyaji."

Inu No Taisho gritted his teeth suddenly, smacking at his neck. "Myoga," he hissed.

"My lord, it _is_ you! You have returned!" Myoga shouted with glee, jumping up and down on the inuyoukai's palm.

"Yes, Myoga."

Inuyasha slid next to his father, glaring at the flea demon. "Great time to show, Myoga."

"Oh, my lord! How I have missed you!" Myoga cheered, ignoring the hanyou.

"It is good to see you, Myoga."

"Oh, may I, my lord? For old times sake."

Toga sighed before nodding and Myoga giggled mischievously, beginning to suck the blood of the daiyoukai's neck.

"Good. Now he won't be mooching off of me," Inuyasha grumbled. A rustling altered both of the demon and half demon. They looked towards the sound to see the girls returning, with a red cheeked monk.

"Is the monk always this lecherous?" Toga muttered, watching the girls glare at the man.

"You have no idea," Inuyasha muttered.

"Miko!"

Kagome smiled at Toga. "Yes, Inu No Taisho?"

Toga eyed her suspiciously. "What is this strange garb you wear? It is certainly not from this time and _you_ are _certainly NOT_ from this time. The fabric is mere cloth, it does nothing to fend off suitors."

Kagome swallowed. She nodded slowly, "That's because I am not from this time. In my time, five hundred years into the future, I wear this to school, or I use to, everyday."

"School? For females?"

"Things are very modernized in my time. Girls and boys go to school, beginning when they are five, until they are adults. There are medicines and remedies and everything is made from machines and technology?"

"Tech-nul-oh-geee?"

"Yes! Technology is something like computers and cellphones, which allow you to talk to people hundreds of miles away. Technology can also be large machines."

"Like war weapons?"

Kagome paled, "No, of course not! Technology is beneficial to everyone."

"Hnn."

"There is a thing, a well, called the Bone Eaters Well. And on my fifteenth birthday, I fell down it, or I was pulled down it by a centipede demoness and I ended up in this time. That's where I found Inuyasha. He was pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow in his forest. In my time, the well is in a shrine my family watches over, in modern day Tokyo."

"Who pinned my son to a tree?" Toga growled viciously.

Kagome's eyes sadden and she looks down. Inuyasha tenses. "Kagome-"

"No, it's alright. I know that I can never erase her from your heart, even if you don't love her anymore," she lied. Toga narrowed his eyes at the miko who locked onto his gaze. "Her name was Kikyo and she was a priestess. I am her reincarnation. She befriended Inuyasha and they fell in love before Naraku pinned them against one another. She pinned Inuyasha to a tree, sealing his fate, before dying with fatal wounds, inflicting upon her by Naraku, who was disguised as Inuyasha. She was resurrected by Urasue, a necromancress. She walks this world, made of bones and graveyard soil. She used the souls of the dead to animate her and she has part of my soul, which was needed to revive her. The demon we slayed before you were revived, that was Naraku.

"He was disgusting. He cursed Miroku's family with an air void, that has now vanished upon Naraku's death. It dated back to his grandfather and it was passed down to his son. Sango, he killed her family, the people she spoke to _everyday_ , an entire village of demon slayers. He dangled Kohaku, her brother, in front of her face for a whole year, before we could help save him. He is now safe. Naraku killed Kikyo, and deceived Inuyasha, and made him out to be some horrible beast. He has tried to steal my eyes, because they can see jewel shards."

Toga thought about this. "My son, you have vanquished this demon who has made a fool of you? You have earned back your pride and respect?"

"I suppose so."

"Then, next, you must kill the miko who pinned you to a tree."

Inuyasha's eyes widen and the group falls silent. "Like hell, old man," he snarled.

"I am not saying to do it out of bitterness or revenge. This miko, her very present kills your mate's spirit. Only a baka couldn't tell the way her eyes dim when the miko is mentioned. The way she smells thick of sadness and depression. This is not for yourself, this is for the inappropriately dressed miko. She loves you and it is your duty as her mate to show your love for her, by fending off your suitors."

Inuyasha growled, narrowing his gaze. He challenged the older alpha male.

Toga sighed. "Inuyasha, you do not understand. But I do. I know that you have much love in your heart for your mate, but she will not know just how much until you show her."

Inuyasha huffed. "I'm not killing Kikyo. She's fucking dead already."

"Inuyasha, you may have defeated Ryukotsusei when I could not, but I will _always_ be alpha over you," Toga snapped harshly. "You managed to do something that I could not while injured. You have mighty daiyoukai blood running through your veins. That would certainly make you a dai hanyou, as strong as any daiyoukai, but do not fool yourself. I will always be stronger. **I am your maker**. **I am your father**. ** _I am your alpha_**."

"I am alpha of this tachi!" Inuyasha snarled, already on his feet. Toga remained seated, thinking of these words.

"True as that is, you are alpha of this family you have created. But in my tachi, of you and Sesshomaru and my family, I am alpha. That will _never_ change."

Inuyasha roared, swinging at a tree with his claws in anger. The tree fell to the ground and Kagome found herself yelling his name, running to him. "Inuyasha!"

" **Stay back**!" he snarled at the girl. She didn't listen, flying into his chest. Inuyasha stumbled back, wrapping an arm around her, steadying them. Roughly, he dug his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply, before groaning at the way she managed to suppress his demon blood, even better than Tetsusaiga.

"Don't scare me like that," she mumbled into his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I will not kill Kikyo as of now. Not unless she tries to harm you. I owe Kikyo, but I will not let her hurt you," he spoke gruffly. Kagome looked up to see his eyes. _He means it. He_ _isn't lying._

"Its alright, Inuya-"

"No, it isn't. My father is right about one thing. It hurts you when I go to see her, and as your mate, it is my duty to protect you from any harm, even emotional."

Kagome swallowed, looking into the hanyou's eyes. Slowly, she nodded. Inuyasha tightened his arms around the girl, leaning down to press his mouth to hers. Kagome reveled in the feeling, sighing as he kissed his slowly, tenderly. She knew that he was defying all of his youkai instincts, allowing only his human instincts to take part in this kiss.

Kagome had kissed his youkai before, once after they were mated. It had been a full moon, when his demon blood is at its peak, and they were alone, bathing in a lake with a waterfall, near the village. Things got a bit heated and soon, she had been faced with his youkai. She remembered stroking the beautiful stripes along his cheeks before he kissed her. The youkai kisses were very dominant and rough and eager.

But Inuyasha was not doing that now. His kiss was very gentle.

Inuyasha held Kagome as she slept that night, as he watched over his tachi. His father did well to hide the fact that he was awake and listening. His heart beat slow and his breathing soft.

Two hundred and fifty years is too long to go without protecting his precious hanyou son. And he would make up for all of that, even if it was in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Toga-sama!" Shippo shouted, landing on the elder's shoulder as he spoke to the villagers.

The villagers were quite compassionate to the demons despite their instinctual fear. Apparently Inuyasha was a protector of this village, a village where he fell in love with a priestess who pinned him to a tree by a sacred arrow. The old village healer and miko, Kaede, had updated him on his son's history and even welcomed him into the village. The villagers were kind and joyous.

"Shippo, my small kitsune friend," Toga greeted cheerfully. Toga knew the kit wasn't older than seven years and he had been orphaned. It was important for children to have fun as pups. To feel compassion and love.

Toga almost sighed.

 _Maybe Sesshomaru wouldn't be such a cranky brat if he had only been given more compassion than he was granted. One of my many fatherly mistakes._

Inu Kimi always scolded Toga if he smiled and played with the pup too much. Others would see Sesshomaru as a sign of weakness, she always said. But Toga wished he had never listened to his betrothed lover.

"Inuyasha is hogging Kagome!"

Toga grinned. His demonic dog nose catching the scents of his son's mating. "So it seems, kit," he spoke before letting out a deep, hearty laugh. The villagers caught on to his laughter, sharing grins of their own. Shippo growled and pouted. "Small Shippo, do not worry about my son and your adopted mother. They are mates. When you find your own mate, you will wish to have private time with her as well."

"But what are they doing?! I wanna know," he wailed.

"Well, hopefully there will be pups soon," Toga sighed, "But we will not be lucky enough. The priestess is no longer in heat for this month."

The villagers chuckled themselves as Shippo pouted. He just didn't understand why they had to stay alone in that stupid hut Inuyasha built for Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, as his mate bathed in the hot spring after their vigorous mating session. He stood watch, perched on a large boulder, clothed in only his hakama and fundoshi. His ears swiveled, cautious of sounds while his nose stayed up to the task of searching for a strange scent. But his eyes… they were occupied with the job of gazing at Kagome's female body as she bathed.

They had been mated for almost a year now. He remembered last spring vividly. He recalled how they both caved into temptation and, with much male pride and satisfaction, Inuyasha can say that they rutted for two days straight, hidden in a small cave where he knew the others wouldn't find them. His body gone crazy with mating season, his body finally come of age to seek out a mate.

As a premature pup, Inuyasha did great to put Kagome's _obvious_ bodily signals off. The way he heard her heart race when he touched her, or the smell of fertility that struck her even stronger once a month. He threw off the signals, every last one. How she'd blushed and began to smell vaguely of sickeningly sweet spice when she saw certain parts of his anatomy.

Kagome was indeed a worthy mate. When Inuyasha had first met her, she was an emotionally, whining, scrawny, bitch pup. She hadn't even been in heat before. Over the course of three years, she had grown womanly curves and beautiful feminine flaws.

Inuyasha tried to remember how she smelt in those few months before her body began to mature, before her scent began to change. Her scent was once so… innocent. It was clear that she was still a child, even if she had developed a few _adult_ female features. But after heat, she began to smell more… desirable. Alluring. And it only grew stronger and stronger after each heat. Her breasts filled out more over a course of time and her hips widened. Her thighs thickened healthily and her hair kinked slightly in wispier curls. Her voice pitched _ever so slightly_ , but to Inuyasha, it went from honeydew to honeysuckle.

When Inuyasha's own body matured, so did his… Inuyasha began to blush as he remembered the insatiable lust he felt around Kagome then… hell, he was still lustful and insatiable around her.

"Inuyasha," the sweet voice lulled, catching his attention. He looked at her beautiful face with half lidded golden eyes. She grinned at him. "Are you watching me? Hentai," she giggled.

He fought of the urge to smile and glared at her. "Don't group me in with that lecherous monk! You're my mate, I have a right to look at you."

Kagome chuckled, lowering herself further into the warm water.

Inuyasha snarled just as Kagome reached towards him. She gasped, jerking back. She was truly shocked! _He's snarling at me! Canines and all!_ No! Not at her. She felt it now. _Jewel shards!_

The pulsing sensation tingled her spine and caused unnatural warmth to touch her skin. This jewel was tainted.

Inuyasha growled and spun towards the forest line.

"Four, Inuyasha! The last four!"

Kagome was out of the water, tugging on his haori and tying the sleeves around her waist. She didn't have any more time to get dressed.

A large opossum youkai broke through the tree line. It's eyes bleeding red as it began to hiss violently. The size of an adolescent wolf cub. And it lunged for Kagome, who wore a nearly complete jewel around her neck.

Inuyasha swiped at the demon before it could even lay a paw on his mate. Kagome was preparing her bow and arrow just as more opossums bust through the trees. They didn't have jewel shards themselves, but they were powerful.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gaped at the large demon dog that landed harshly, before catching a few of the demon's within its mouth. Demons that intended on killing his precious hanyou son, talons raised to shred through his back.

"Oyaji!" Inuyasha snarled, slashing a rodent in the face as it lunged at Kagome. Kagome shot at one of the demon's, hitting it in the eye.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Things were going to end bloody for those who tried to harm his beautiful, delicate mate.

 _No,_ _she ain't delicate. Hell, she never was_ , Inuyasha thought, chuckling as he watched her shoot three more of the despicable rodents at once.

Sango and Miroku broke through the trees to help finish the rodent demons off.

Kagome panted as the corpses littered the ground. She leaned against her mate for support as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. Soon his arm found her waist.

"Where's Shippo?" she spoke softly. She looked around, before seeing Toga. "Otou?"

Toga grinned at the small miko that he towered over. _Father?_

Inuyasha had similar thoughts, as he choked, staring at Kagome incredulously. _Father?!_

Toga lowered himself slightly, bending his elbows and knees before shaking in a very dog like manner. Shippo went sailing, crying out in terror as he did. He was suspended in the air by the tail after Toga caught him. Kagome smiled at the old demon.

He hid Shippo in his fur to protect him.

"You sly dog," she laughed. Toga grinned, and lowered the kit into Kagome's arms. The old inu youkai transformed back, still standing tall over the others.

"Otou? I quite like that, musume." A devious grin gracing his lips. Inuyasha choked.

"Well, you are my father-in-law. Inuyasha is my husband and mate, so… I called Sesshomaru big brother… didn't go this well though."

"Sesshomaru never took too kindly to humans, did he? Bit of a spoiled brat, actually, but he is still my son." Toga patted the kitsune on the head as Shippo wailed and cried. "You are _fine_ , young Shippo. Not even a scratch." His voice was soft and comforting.

Miroku and Sango grinned, rather amused at how Inuyasha was still choking over the fact that his mate was calling his old man "father" like it was _oh so normal_.

"To the village at once. The healer spoke of some sort of festival, to celebrate this… Naraku's death. Must have been quite despicable if most of Sengoku Jidai hated him." Toga turned on his heels and stalked off.

"O-otou?" Inuyasha choked out, causing Kagome to giggle.

"What? Don't want to share your father, koishii? I share my mother with you," she teased. "Oi, you'll always be a jealous one, I guess. Bet you never wanted to share your toys." Her eyes were playful and her tone was teasing.

Inuyasha growled as she walked away, with her clothes in hand. He sighed. He couldn't really be mad at the woman that wore his haori and made herself look so good in it. Not to mention, he could still smell their mating there between her bare legs.

"Sneaky wench," he muttered.


	4. Update

I would just like to start off by saying that I am _so so_ sorry for waiting this long to upload. I always uploaded on my laptop, but after my laptop broke back in September, I tried using my phone only to realize the darkest disgrace. You can't do that.

Starting today I will be uploading regularly again.

~batmandylover


End file.
